


Sunset

by triedpklove



Category: Splatoon
Genre: ALSO vintage and omega are siblings in this thats why they live 2gether, Angst, Coping, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, sorry this is a widdle edgy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedpklove/pseuds/triedpklove
Summary: A beautiful sight brings back some harsh memories.
Relationships: Omega/Red Sole
Kudos: 11





	Sunset

3 in the afternoon. The door to Omega’s house swings open to a tired Cuff, throwing her things onto the floor of her girlfriend’s house and plopping down onto a nearby couch.  
“I would much rather prefer you place that not in the middle of my floor.”  
“I’ll pick it up later! Casual turf really takes a lot out of you, I’ve totally forgotten!”  
“I dunno… I found it somewhat refreshing.”  
“How?” She lays her body across the couch, staring at Omega. “I just find it all too much. Even if the entire enemy team were full of Splattershot Jr.-wielding first-timers, I’d crash the minute Judd called for the match.”  
“You’re so silly.” Omega slid her shoes off and picked up Sole’s things, placing them in her room and returning to Cuff.  
Her house is small— the front door opens up to her living room on the left and her kitchen on the right, no walls blocking them. Further back in the house is a small hallway, 2 doors containing her’s and Vintage’s room, and one in the middle containing a bathroom. It was cozy, though. It was home.  
Omega leans on the back of the couch, looking down at Cuff.  
“Where’s Vintage?”  
“Not sure, just know he’s not here. If I were to guess— he would probably be over at Egg’s house fooling around with him.”  
“Nice! So we got the whole house to ourselves…-“  
“I suppose. Is there anything you’re really expecting to do besides eat and sleep?”  
“Mmmmm… not really! That, and admire how beautiful you are…”  
“Oh, you flatter me, Cuff.” Omega leans down and gives Cuff a small kiss on the forehead, a hand placed on top of her head.  
Cuff stares at Omega for a bit, admiring her facial features. She has some pretty prominent bags under her eyes, covered up by a layer of makeup. Her cyan-red eyes seem to have a gleam to them- along with a small shake of the iris every now and then. Cuff knows she’s pained, what with all she’s had to deal with, but she’s getting better. Down her arm lies faded scars, not noticeable unless you really look. Cuff wishes she could’ve been there to help her through everything, but the stars hadn’t aligned quite yet.  
“Say… how about we go get some food? Might as well get some more fresh air.” Omega takes back her hand and begins to twirl Cuff’s twin tentacles with her finger.  
“More moving?” Cuff groans. “I wanna stay here and sleeeeeep…”  
“It’s a beautiful day outside, dear. The sun’s going to set soon, and I want to make sure you get something that isn’t my entire supply of chips for dinner.”  
“Fiiiine. What’s available?”  
“Well, we have some places that sell fast food nearby. How about that?”  
“Sounds good to me!” Cuff hops up off the couch and walks over to Omega, who at the time is slipping on some slippers. Omega opens the door, stepping outside and taking a deep breath. She zones out for a minute, before snapping back to reality and looking over to Cuff. Cuff looks at Omega with puppy eyes, her hand subtly held out for Omega to hold. Omega takes grip, rubbing her thumb on the back of Cuff’s hand. They begin to make their way to the restaurant.  
“How much foot traffic is usually around your house?”  
“Mmm… not much. Usually just neighbor kids and the elderly keeping themselves healthy. It’s peaceful.”  
“Lucky… I have to live in a noisy apartment while you get to live your life in luxury!”  
“Nothing’s stopping you from staying over whenever you want. Think of my place as your second house.”  
“You are just the sweetest! The absolute most darling.”  
“You really don’t have to go on with all of the compliments.”  
“I’m just saying what I see! What I feel! You don’t gotta be such a buzzkill.”  
“I’m not. I suppose I just don’t see what you’re going on about. Sorry.”  
Cuff’s smile falters, her grip on Omega’s hand tightening. Looking up at Omega, her face is her usual poker face. It’s sad to see her like this, she wishes she could have more happy moments than bittersweet.  
Cuff tries to distract her friend, looking around at the surroundings.  
“...Are we almost there?”  
“Mhm.” Omega points in front of them, the two heading for the restaurant to receive their dinner.  
On the way back, the sun begins to slowly set on the neighborhood they head through. Cuff holds bags of food as Omega stares on. The sunset is beautiful, the sky turning into a bright orange as the vibrant colors slowly fade to a dark blue. As they arrive at Omega's house, Omega leads her girlfriend into her room.  
Her room is dimly lit with Squidmas lights, band posters and Polaroids hung on the walls. The rooms actual lightbulb hasn’t been turned on in weeks, a small lamp really the only source of light aside from the decorations. The bed is barely big enough for two people, but the two make it work. Cuff throws the bags of food onto Omega’s bed, the two following and sitting down on the bed. They eat their dinner in near silence.  
“How is your food, Omega?”  
“It’s alright,” Monotone once again.  
Cuff sighs, setting her food aside. “Omega, I know you’re hurting,” She stares into Omega’s eyes, her own glazing over, “If there’s anything I can do to help you feel better… I-I’m here.”  
Omega stares at Cuff for a moment, wrapping an arm around her waist. She lays her head on Cuff’s, scooting closer until their hips touch.  
“I’m okay. Trust me.” She reaches a hand over to Cuff’s, holding it tenderly. “I don’t know why… this time of day just sends me into a different mood. Sunsets should be beautiful to everyone… but they aren’t to me.” A small sniffle. “My old lover… we would always watch the sunset. We would walk with it, or just lay down and watch the sky turn colors. One of the biggest memories— she had recently injured herself while playing turf with me. It was… hard to hold her hand while it was wrapped up. Our trail overlooked the most beautiful lake, Cuff… we shared a kiss then.” Tears begin to roll down her cheek. “Oh, I wish one day to recreate that walk with you, dear. I want to reclaim that memory, but now all it does is hurt me.”  
Cuff nods, leading Omega to lay down with her. Holding her close, she rests her head on Omega’s shoulder. 

She remembers the night she got the call from Vintage. It wasn’t long after their team was created… Just barely starting out in X-Rank. She met up with Vintage and Double Egg at the hospital, Omega unconscious with her body wrapped up, transfusion tubes keeping her alive. It was the only time she’d ever seen Vintage cry. Her and Double Egg didn’t know how to feel… they had just gotten close to everyone else, and to see one of their own barely hanging onto her life. It hurt Cuff to see. They had yet to really be together, but they had a deep bond with one another. They visited the hospital often, Vintage staying with his sister until she was discharged. Cuff would bring forget-me-nots every day, Double Egg the occasional comedy-filled card for her to enjoy. He… wasn’t the best at sympathy.  
Once Omega got discharged, she began to go to therapy. It helped her deal with her trauma and the results of it. Her and Cuff took a while to start dating, as Omega’s previous relationship had caused her to fear relationships. They slowly moved into the relationship, making boundaries and being a support for one another. 

“...I’m always here if you need someone to talk to about this.” She begins to play with Omega’s fingers, gently rubbing the tops of them. “I think I’m free on Sunday… if you would like to go on that walk then I would love to. Anything to help you.  
“...Thank you, Cuff…”  
The two smiled at eachother, leaning in and sharing a long kiss. Though… the kiss was interrupted by a familiar face.  
“Hey, siiiis. I’m home-“ He opens the door, and slowly closes it. “Let me know when you guys aren’t being... close.”  
The two giggle, Omega shouting, “Alright, Vintage. Love you too.”  
The two continued to cuddle, talking for the rest of the evening and keeping eachother company. They stayed up until at least 4 am, being themselves. Omega had always been squicked when it came to staying up late, but this was another nice thing to take back. Soon, she might be able to forget about the past, begin to love life again, and most importantly, herself.

**Author's Note:**

> HI this has been brewing in my docs for a while um 🥺 hopefully it’s ok... I just needed 2 vent a widdle and why not use some lesbians 2 do so... enjoy!!!!!!!! even if it’s shitty lol


End file.
